User talk:Karen2310
Ray Langton, last appearance in 1978 Karen I think there's a discrepancy in Ray appearances in 1978. His list of appearances says that his last of 1978 is Episode1845 (20th September 1978). But that ep page doesn't say his last appearance until... 2005, and he's in the cast list of the next episode, 1846. I can't investigate further right now. Thanks for your help. derekbd (talk) 22:46, April 24, 2017 (UTC) : Oh darn. Disregard. I should have looked on the laptop and not just the phone. Apologies. I do wish there was an android app, but that's a whole other matter! Best wishes to you. derekbd (talk) 23:20, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Daniel and Sinead On 8th February, Sinead wasn't Daniel's girlfriend where they slept together for first time. Daniel and Sinead wasn't boyfriend and girlfriend at time. Sinead was Chesney's girlfriend when she sleep with Daniel. (Ednasharon24534) Is there really a need for the rude comments? I really don't think there's a need to leave rude comments such as "Corrected formatting - yet again" when editing other people's work. Yet again? Yes, there has been several times where you've had to make ammendments after I'd updated the appearance lists of certain characters but there's really no need to make comments like that. At least I'm bothering to keep character appearances updated (those that I can anyway). I've noticed you haven't done any work on current character's appearance lists in over a month! Xx-connor-xX (talk) 23:52, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Hi Karen I see you removed my 'real life' contribution about the Elvis concert in 1977. My apologies - I didn't realise that was only for real life events involving the street and its actors etc. It's just that the concert was fresh in my mind because I was actually there, and myself and five others who were also there have just met up to discuss old times; I'm still buzzing after meeting one of them for the first time in forty years! GordoninEdin (talk) 10:08, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Gordon Louise Connor Hi, I'm really confused on the date of death of Louise Connor. The date was originally 18th December, but in the episode from 2015, Aidan says it was Christmas Day 22 years previously. Danielroxheaps (talk) 11:15, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Which episode are you referring to? In Episode 8797 (18th December 2015) - Aidan states it's 22 years to the day. Karen2310 (talk) 11:20, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Katie McDonald Should Katie not be number 14 on the on-screen deaths list, being an unseen character? Thanks Danielroxheaps (talk) 06:27, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Also should Paul Connor Jr be moved to late miscarriages as he was stillborn? Danielroxheaps (talk) 02:03, August 3, 2017 (UTC) Hiya Please can you help me? How do i link the word 'Dirk' on the current staff section of the Underworld page to the actual page for Dirk? Thanks James Updated images for LOAs Hi Karen, Thanks for all of the kind words on the mid 2000s character pages. The 2017 pictures for LOAs are Chesney, Luke, Eileen, David, Sarah and Faye. The main reason for the updated images was that these characters' images were a tad older than most of the other current characters. Thanks again, N&R 01:04, August 17 2017 (UTC) Who Pushed Ken? Followtheyellowbrickroad (talk) 11:17, August 17, 2017 (UTC)I wrote a short summary for the Who Pushed Ken subheading on Ken Barlow's page. Did it require filling? It was neglected ever since I first saw it. LOAs The LOAs of Kirk (2012), Audrey (page 2012 LOAS 2013), Anna (2014), Fiz (2014), Tracy (2014) and Mary (2014) could do with an upgrade.Followtheyellowbrickroad (talk) 05:00, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Max 2016 I've got a new 2016 image for Max Turner. Trouble is, my computer says that the page is protected, so I can't access it. Would you be so kind as to add this image to the page? Cheers. Followtheyellowbrickroad (talk) 05:15, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Or on second thoughts, no need to upload this one - it's got David's shoulder in it. Followtheyellowbrickroad (talk) 07:16, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Given names Instead of deleting a first name, you could turn it into a useful disambiguation page, so that someone who knows a character only as "Steve" or whatever can go to a page that lists them with enough detail beside each name for the searcher to work out which one he or she wants. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:45, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Emily Bishop. It is confirmed that Eileen Debryshire is returning (I think). As of April 2017 123lilly123louise123layla (talk) 11:18, September 3, 2017 (UTC)Lilly123lilly123louise123layla (talk) 11:18, September 3, 2017 (UTC) I Imogen Pasoce Melissa Johns made her first appearance of Imogen (I'm sorry if I butched the last name). Steve McDonald Steve hit 3000 appearances today also. Izzy Armstrong Can you update her image to tonight's clip with Izzy it please? 123lilly123louise123layla (talk) 19:01, September 3, 2017 (UTC)LillyAriMisty. Song I'm listening is Get Back by Demi Lovato123lilly123louise123layla (talk) 19:01, September 3, 2017 (UTC) http://bit.ly/2xSgOzg the most recent (on the emmerdale wiki) episode to air. 6.9.17 Lilly123lilly123louise123layla (talk) 18:06, September 7, 2017 (UTC) KU2DWC/EP Keeping up to date with character/episode pages. It's been 8 days since Imogen made her first appearance. We've still not got Sunday/Monday's episodes on the wikia. Lexi and Charlie Franklin's pages. Kudos. Next Wednesday's episodes will air before we update the wikia. 14:10, September 12, 2017 (UTC)123lilly123louise123layla (talk) Jenny Connor - List of appearances When you were doing the page Jenny Connor - List of appearances, you forgot something fundamental: The character was credited as: *Jenny Bradley from January 1986 to September 2017 *Jenny Connor thereafter. ::Thanks for that but please rest assured, I hadn't forgotten! Karen2310 (talk) 06:46, October 1, 2017 (UTC) Edna and Mel I don't know the exact episode numbers, but I do have partial sources of the information: *Edna's age: came from Toyah and Geena stage a protest 2001. Watch it on YouTube. *Mel's middle name (Jade): came from Wikipedia. P.S. Sorry if the information is not enough, but that's the best I can do. Followtheyellowbrickroad (talk) 03:25, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Yesterday Do you realise I am reporting you right now to http://bit.ly/2giXUd3 14:08, October 18, 2017 (UTC)123lilly123louise123layla (talk) Grammarly I am GIVING a Wikia recommendation of Grammarly. Grammarly is free to download and I love it. Premium is only like £10 a month also 17:44, October 24, 2017 (UTC)123lilly123louise123layla (talk) Regular characters Hey Karen, I couldn't help but notice you had removed my additions to the "current characters" category, on the grounds they were not "regular characters". I find it hard to think of any reason why Summer Spellman, Moira Pollock and the Appletons shouldn't be considered "regular", especially as there are people on there who haven't been seen for any episodes for a few weeks now. Thanks, Henryjacobs (talk) 14:58, October 28, 2017 (UTC) Episode 9286 (27th October 2017) If this image is acceptable, can you please add it to Episode 9286? PS: I hope this isn't a spoiler, as Andy's page, Vinny's page and the List of deaths page say that both Vinny and Andy are dead.